Stained Rose
by sesshomarusmidnightlover
Summary: It felt like it was the beginning of the end. Their Queen was their last hope, and now she was to be sacrificed to the Demon Lords in order to protect them. The humans made a mistake and now their Queen was at the mercy of the demon
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

A quiet hush fell over the town as the air was filled with the strong sounds of the castle's drums. Murmurs and whispers quickly spread amongst the towns people. It was finally time.

The people were dreading this day. For it was this day that their Lady, their queen, would be offered to the blood thirsty demons.

Their innocent queen would pay for their mistakes of the human race.

. . . . .

Inside the castle, a woman ran at full speed down the hall, no one stopping her. She got to the end of the hall and threw open the doors, the only sound besides her feet in the silent castle.

"My lady, please, reconsider this. You do not have to go." the woman pleaded, voice soft and out of breath.

The small figure sitting in front of the shrine did not stir.

"I must. To save my people, my lands, I will give myself willingly. I have made my peace. I am ready. You must not worry for me. I will be with my people always, watching over them from the heavens." her voice came quiet, but sure, her head still held down in prayer.

Slowly she rose, and walked towards the other woman.

"Deliver me to Demon Lords, Megumi. I must face my fate."

****

This is my first fanfic, so any help will be appreciated, I'm not sure whether or not to make this a short fic, or a long one. I have drafts written for both, in case I decide to keep it short or long.

please review.


	2. Arrival

The town was in an uproar. Excitement filled the air as dozens of demons gathered in front of the castle gates.

Today was the day that the humans would finally pay for their mistake. The human's Queen was going to be arriving any minute and they didn't want to miss a moment. Loud yelling was heard coming from over the hills.

"We see them! She's arriving at the mountain pass!" yelled a nezumi demon, running into the mass of eagerly waiting demons.

Cheers and shouts spread like fire across the town.

--

"Tentei, the town is cheering. It seems the ningen Queen is here. Shall I have the guards bring her in to you, or the other Lords?" a short kuro kitsune asked from behind a closed door, daring not enter without permission.

"Let her people escort her to the other lords. We need not see her." came the smooth, unemotional voice from inside the room.

"Hai."

The demon stood, and walked to the door, grabbing his sword from the stand by the door as he prepared to meet with the other lords.

---

Guards poured out of the castle, making room for the rapidly arriving queen to pass without attack from the local demons.

Hissing and growling grew in volume as the ningen queen approached the gates, a small entourage of people with her.

An Inu demon guard stood at the front of the other guards, pausing the movement of the queen's group.

A human woman wrapped in armor lead the queen's group, stopping directly in front of the Inu demon.

"My name is Ryoma, I am the head General of the Western army. My lord has asked that before you enter our gates you must surrender any kind of weapons. If you do not comply then we will allow only the queen alone to enter, and the rest must leave." the Inu demon stated.

"You mean for us to enter defenseless into a demon's home? I am Megumi, commander of the Southern Queen's army, and I cannot allow any demon to harm my lady. No other here holds a weapon except I." the woman answered back.

"I will allow you a sword, nothing else. If you are seen drawing your weapon without causable reason, we will strike you down. Now, follow me, I will take you to my Lord." Ryoma said, turning and striding down towards the main gates.

"Megumi, please, do not worry for me. We must obey their rules. I am not here on a royal visit. I cannot demand anything. Please, from now on, stand down. I will not let my people suffer if I can help it." the Queen's soft voice reached Megumi's ears.

"Hai, my lady." she answered stiffly, once again taking the lead and leaving the queen behind in her kago.

The small group made their way into the castle. They felt uncomfortable. It was eerily silent and empty. Not one other demon in sight. The only sounds came from the groups feet. They walked deep into the castle, finally descending a short flight of stairs. It was darker, the only light coming from torches hung high on the walls. A beautiful pale white and gold door came into view as they reached the last of the stairs.

Ryoma knocked on the door, and they slowly drew open. The room inside not much lighter then the dark hall.

The group stepped inside, taking in the beautiful décor of the room. A set of 5 steps lead to a platform in which 4 grand chairs sat, all facing in the direction of the large zabuton that lay in the middle of the room. 12 guards stood on the opposite side of the chairs, watching everything silently.

The queen's Kago was lowered to the ground, but before she could get out, a door behind the large golden curtains behind the chairs opened.

Four demons entered the room, and all guards stood at attention. The lords took their seats silently, waiting for the queen.

The queen held her hand out, and Megumi grasped, it, helping her queen out of the Kago. The queen stood then, whispering a small thank you, turned to face the demon lords.

Bowing deeply, her quiet voice filled the room. "Akuma lords, I am Kagome, Lady of the Southern Lands. I am here in the place of my people. I will comply with your demands if I am able to."

***

Alrite, I know this chapter was short, but, if I get a few more reviews, I can promise a longer chapter. This chapter and the first chapter are more like introductions to the story. The next chapter will have more info on whats happening.

I used a little Japanese, so here are the translations;

Nezumi- Rat demon

Kuro Kitsune- Black Fox demon

Inu - Dog demon

Hai- yes

Tentei- Lord, King

Kago- carriage carried on the shoulders of humans, usually servents, transportation for people of importance or royalty

Zabuton- Japanese pillow, used to sit on in tatami rooms

Akuma- demon

Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Decision

Chapter 2: The Decision

"Lady Kagome, do you understand the circumstances in which you have placed yourself?" a demon with black hair and brown eyes asked her.

"Hai ookami akuma. I am well aware that I am here in the place of the humans who have committed a taboo. I cannot risk the genocide of my people all for the sake of a rebellious group in my homelands." answered Kagome, head held high.

"I am Kouga, Lord of the Eastern Lands, you may call me so. Unfortunately, we were not expecting you to surrender so easily. We were also not expecting to see you, the ningen Queen, before us in the place of the humans at fault. You have surprised us girl." said Kouga, sitting forward in his chair.

"I did not think I had the time to find the ones responsible for the death. . ." Kagome was interrupted by a cold voice. "Murder."

Kagome bowed, and continued. "The murder of the royal family of the North. I was not aware that I had a rebel group so intent on hatred. I knew that they would not turn themselves in so readily, and the threats from the North were to heavy to ignore. So I am here to save my people."

"You pathetic ningen, why would you try to save the lives of those so weak? You and your kind are below us, and have even dared to kill us in previous wars. But, the offence of killing the royal family is a death sentence. Now, I am the only male of my family left, and I cannot ascend the thrown. How is my land to prosper? To live, if they have no ruler? A treaty has been made between us lords, but it cannot last long. Our people, they are enemies, as are we. You should die, as should your race." a demon sitting on the end declared, voice slightly raising with anger.

Kagome turned to him, and bowed again.

"I cannot let all my people suffer for the mistakes of a few. I will pay for them. I will work until I die if I must in order to save them. But, I cannot just give my life for nothing. I have not left any heir, I have no family. And I cannot guarantee that my death will stop you from killing my people in revenge. I am here to make a deal. I will do as you wish, and in exchange, I, Kagome, beg before you lords, and ask that you not kill my people." Kagome implored, kneeling before the lords in submission.

"I wish your death." stated the demon.

"I do not agree to that." said Kouga.

"It is not your family that has been killed, Kouga." the demon bit back.

"Which is why I can think clearly, and you cannot." answered Kouga.

"Enough. This matter is not up to just you Kouga. And, Haru, this is in fact a matter in which you cannot even participate in. You are not lord of the Northern lands. Your family's throne is to be given to your cousin, Lord Naraku. Your reign has finished." the smooth, unemotional baritone came from a demon sitting in the middle of the other lords.

"I will not give up. Even you, Lord Sesshomaru, cannot stop the claims that allow for me to extract revenge for the murder of my family." Haru said, standing.

"We forget nothing. Have you forgotten already. This ningen was not the one to kill them. We suggest you sit down Haru. You do not wish a fight with this one." Sesshomaru's voice did not change, nor did he move from his chair, but the tension in the room grew rapidly.

"My lords. I must intercede. I do not wish war between your countries. If allowed, I have a thought." Kagome spoke suddenly, bringing attention back to her.

"Speak." Sesshomaru commanded,

A slight frown graced her face at the order, but she answered. "I wish to go to the Northern Lands. And to pay for the loss, serve under Lord Haru. I will perform a proper burial ceremony for the dead. I am a priestess, and I can at least have the honor of sending Lord Haru's loved ones to the heavens. I can then return, and receive judgment from my lords."

"You wish to die?" a young looking demon lord spoke suddenly.

"I do not, my lord. I am a priestess. I value life. But I respect rules, and customs." Kagome answered.

"I am not a lord, I am Inuyasha, prince of the Western lands. I say your idea is stupid. If you were to be sent to the Northern lands, Haru would kill you the moment you arrive." said Inuyasha.

"I understand, Prince. But, then tell me, how should I repay for the crime my people have committed?" Kagome asked.

"Renounce your throne. Give your lands to us, and become our servant, our voice to the humans." said Inuyasha.

"She will not." Megumi stood.

"Sit. Now." Kagome said over her shoulder. "I will do it on one condition."

"What do you propose?" asked Inuyasha.

"My people must not suffer. They cannot be treated like vermin, or slaves. I will not allow it." Kagome's voice was defiant.

"Are we in favor?" Kouga asked.

"Yes." said Inuyasha.

"No." said Haru.

"Yes" said Kouga.

"So long as they obey. So long as they stay in their place, we can agree." said Sesshomaru.

"Then so be it. I will formally renounce my crown, in public, so long as you also announce your treaty with us." Kagome said.

"Be ready at Sundown. We will make the announcement then. Tell your lady warrior to go back to your people and announce to them of your secession of the thrown."

"Megumi, please, go back, and tell our people I am no longer their queen. And that they will be safe." said Kagome, turning to face her commander.

"My lady, please, don't do this."

"I must. Now go, perhaps one day we can see each other again." Kagome said, a small, sad smile on her face.

"Hai, my lady. We will." turning, Megumi and her guards walked out, leaving Kagome alone in the hall with the Demons.

"Rin will escort you to a chamber in which you will wait until sundown. You may not leave the room." Sesshomaru said, standing.

"Hai, my lord."

"Follow me, my Lady." a young female tori demon appeared beside Kagome, smiling.

Kagome followed the girl, silently praying that the events to come would turn out for the better.

********

Hmm, this chapter was a little longer then usual.

Hopefully, I get good reviews for this chapter :)

-ookami- wolf demon

-tori- bird demon


	4. Secession

Chapter 3: Secession

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I was just so busy, I couldn't find time to get to this story, and I had a case of writers block. I lost enthusiasm for this story, and was working on another.

*I do not own Inuyasha, the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, all other characters are mine.

"So, if you don't mind us asking, why exactly are you here Lady?" asked Rin, walking slightly ahead of Kagome.

Kagome glanced at the girl, deciding she meant disrespect, and answered, " I am here to help the humans of the South."

"So, you do not count the demons that take refuge in the South as people you need to help?" asked Rin, almost nonchalant.

Kagome stopped walking, the surprise on her face unmasked as she stared at the young girl walking in front of her.

"How is it that. . . " Kagome started before Rin turned around and interrupted.

"This one is not just a servant here in this castle. We know many things others do not. We know of the demons in your lands, and we are happy that you allow them to stay when they are not welcome in other places. But you forget them far too quickly. Do you think the demons, the half-breeds, the humans who have mated with demons, will be all right without your protection? You are naïve, for a queen. You have much to learn. You never told our lord about the demons in your kingdom, and we assure you, the other lords with not be kind when they learn of them. Open your eyes queen, or else others will force them. Now follow us to your room, we must not dawdle in my Lords halls." Rin turned and continued to walk, and Kagome walked behind her, quiet, and shocked.

"Inu baka. Why did you speak up during the interrogation? You have no right to speak as if you are part of the council." Kouga said, frowning at the younger demon.

"Keh. What makes you think I care, wolf breath. You bickering bastards couldn't find a solution to such a small problem, I came up with one. Who cares if Haru's family was slain." said Inuyasha, scoffing.

"Goes to show how much you know. Do you not care to look at the laws that our father's fathers laid for the land? Humans are the scum of the world. Pathetic and weak. It is our job, the Lords, to make sure that they know their place, beneath us, as slaves. Unfortunately for us, YOUR father, made a change to that. They were given the Southern Lands, and it was agreed to allow them that land because it was barren, full of outcasts. It is the only place they are safe from us. The moment they step out of their lands, they lose all rights, all freedom, and become free meat. Of course it matters that some humans killed Haru's family. If the humans think they have a chance, if they even start to think they have enough power to come against us, it would cause a revolt. That cannot happen. And no, its not because we would lose, but because we would have to waste unnecessary time and effort to destroy them. And we would have to find a way around those stupid laws your father made." said Koga, pacing the room.

"I say hang the rules, and just start killing some humans. That should put a scare in them. Stop them from trying to grow some balls." said Inuyasha, toying with the hilt of his sword.

"Its not that simple. Those 'rules' were written by previous lords, sealed over with magic and blood. The only way to break those rules are to have a legitimate reason. Of course, the humans aren't completely untouchable. All they have to do is set one foot outside the Southern Lands and they die. Of course, that little Lady didn't know about that law. I can't believe we got her to leave her station. We now have a way of controlling those miserable idiots. Got to hand it to you baka. You've actually done something intelligent." said Koga, smirking.

"I always do." retorted Inuyasha.

Kagome sat in the middle of the room, silently admiring the décor. She had not expected a nice room. She had expected a cell somewhere cold and dirty. Rin had only smiled and left her when Kagome had asked.

She had been sitting in the room for a while, and she could see that the time was quickly approaching.

She had a feeling that something just wasn't right about what she was going to do.

A/N: Alright guys. Another chapter. Sorry again about the wait. Hopefully a little bit more of the plot was revealed. I do want to let everyone know that I haven't given up on this story. I promise to keep working on this! I just hope my muse stays with me a little longer!

Thanks! And please R&R. It lets me know I shouldn't waste time on this fic!


End file.
